The Wedding Ship (The Little Madison)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Gumball, Anais, and a few others onboard. On the dock, Madison (wearing her pink sweater with the fuschia collar, wrists, and heart silhouette, fuschia miniskirt, and matching ankle bands from yesterday) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Madison was absolutely horrified at how Gumball dumped her for Anais. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Gumball planning to marry Anais (which is incest, of course), and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being normal cat, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. She crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Frankie quietly scuttled toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Frankie bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Madison win Gumball's heart. Madison looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Reader, having heard of Gumball dumping Madison for Anais, looked up from where the tear had come from and a tear slid down from his own cheek as he cried silently for his friend. He now felt that he was going to lose his best friend to the spinosaurus forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Flap flew from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Madison's. Flap stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Madison. It was coming from Anais singing to herself as she combed her hair. Anais Watterson: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Anais was in the dressing room. She was now wearing a pair of white frilly, ankle-length bloomers and a matching underdress with black Mary Jane flats. Anais: Things are working out According to my ultimate design (chuckling) Anais sang as she then took out one of her fur-hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Flap gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Anais: Soon, I'll have that little Madison And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Anais looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Flap's horror, he saw Spinosaurus in Anais’ reflection. Realizing who Anais really was, Flap gasped. "The spinosaurus!" He widened his eyes and shook his hairy head as he looked on. Flap flew a few inches from the window, muttering, "Oh no! She's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to fly and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Madison!" he yelled into the sky, as he flapped his wings harder, "Madison!" He caught sight of the bitter female blue cat perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face, her blonde fringe covering the rest of her face. He flew down beside the female blue cat. Then he landed, panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Madison raised an eyebrow and turned to face the bat, who was trying to make sense while Frankie waited impatiently for him to cut to the chase. "Madison," he struggled to find the words as he threw his arms up in exasperation. "I was flying, I wa...Of course I was flying. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watchin' in the mirror, and she was singin' with a stolen set of pipes!" Madison shook her head softly as she was listening. Flap then grabbed Frankie as he shook the annoyed dog, and looks him in both eyes, through clenched teeth screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you?" He then, unintentionally smashed Frankie onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the dog go, "THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE SPINOSAURUS IN DISGUISE!" Madison gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her white eyes with the black irises and pupils eyes widened. Frankie was a little skeptical as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Have I ever been wrong?" Flap asked, as Reader and Frankie looked at each other sideways, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Reader. Madison quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Spinosaurus's words in her head as she saw the sun setting, "Before the sun sets on the third day! (echoing)" She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Madison ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water, but she had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Frankie looked around for something for Madison, then used a pair of scissors to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Madison," said Frankie. "grab on to that." She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. Frankie went over to Reader and said, "Reader, get her to that boat as fast as your arms and legs can carry you!" "I'll try." said Reader, and he got into the rope attached to the barrel Madison held for him and started to swim them both towards the direction of the ship with all his might. Frankie bit his claws as he said, "I've gotta get to the sea king. He must know about this." "What-What about me?" asked Flap, "What about ME?" It snapped Frankie out of his daze. Frankie turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed and said, "You, find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Flap nodded and thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what -that's it!" And then, he took off, flying into the air and squawking loudly. Flap flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting many creatures’ attentions. Some bluebirds watched Flap and realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Flap as several other bats, some ducks, pelicans, and flamingoes joined him as well. Flap's squawks caught the attention of some lobsters, starfish, dolphins, and sea lions. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" He flew off towards the ship with the rally of animals and fish following him. Back on the ship, Anais walked alongside Gumball, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Gumball was now wearing a scarlet red ballroom coat with matching shoes, white stockings, and gold cuff links. Anais was now wearing a royal scarlet red ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, and a hair scrunchie, along with her white pantalettes and matching underdress. All the animals smiled as the duo walked, but Toothless who was in the audience with Mr. Rat was growling at Anais with a hated look. Anais' upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face, making Toothless whimper, as he hid behind Mr. Rat, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Gumball with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Professor Ludwig Von Drake at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." he said. Not far away, Reader was still pulling Madison towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Madison." he struggled, "Ugh! We're-We're gonna make it," He panted out as he continued swimming as Madison held on tighter. "We're almost there." Back on the ship, Anais and Gumball listened to the priest. Anais peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to Ludwig, giving him a fake smile "Yes." Ludwig said, as he continued, "Do you Gumball Watterson, take Anais Watterson, to be your lawfully wedded sister, for as long as you both shall live?" Gumball, completely under Anais' spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion, "I do." Ludwig said, "Eh, and do you..." But before Anais could say, "I do," she heard Flap squawking, and she turned. She saw Flap flying right towards her with an army of bats. Anais ducked, dodging the attack, but the bat fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Anais' legs. Toothless started flying as the wedding turned chaotic. The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the bats came flying from under their dresses and skirts. Some sea lions got on the ship and advanced towards Anais. Anais looked up only to be splashed with water as three pelicans dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the pelicans dropped water contained nothing, the second time the pelicans dropped water contained fish, the third time the pelicans dropped water contained lobsters. One of the lobsters then pinched Anais' button nose, making her scream out in pain as starfish threw themselves at her, attaching to her as the last starfish attached itself to her mouth. Ludwig continued reading. "Then by the power inves-" "Get away from me you slimy little-" Anais shouted, pulling the starfish off her. But then she stopped with a scream as a sea lion started bouncing her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Madison and Reader had arrived. Reader was catching his breath while Madison started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. As Madison climbed, the sea lions started to pass Anais to each other until one tossed Anais into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Madison got on board. Anais growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake. Then she turned to the edge, where three dolphins jumped out of the water and squirted Anais with water in her face. Flap squawked loudly right in front of Anais' face, angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Flap by the neck and tried choking him. Toothless, who wanted some of the action, got out of Mr. Rat's grip, broke free of his leash, and ran towards Anais while Flap pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Anais in the face as Toothless ran over and bit Anais' rear end, making her scream louder. She let go of Flap, and the necklace was sent flying towards Madison. It shattered into pieces right in front of Madison. The voice trapped inside started flying out. it flew towards Madison's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Gumball was free from Anais' spell. Gumball shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with Mr. Rat and the guests in surprise, including Anais, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Madison's throat as she vocalized with a smile. He was bewildered. "Madison?" "Gumball." said Madison. She smiled back as Toothless flew over to her, purring. She patted his scaly head. "You-You can talk." Gumball exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the blue-furred, blonde-haired female cat. Category:Bubbles8218 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:Fan Fiction